


Grub Caring

by Karezi413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Pregnancy, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat can't risk his blood being discovered, making it hard to give buckets. Instead him and his matesprit take an alternative option. Eventually to raise a grub in Karkat's hive together, with the help of his lusus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A serious talk

Karkat paced as he stood before the Libra's hive. He sighed, breakups were never easy. He rubbed his temple. Its not like he wanted to break it off, but he had to, for her own good. Karkat sighed, it would just have to be done.

He climbed on her lift, reached over to the rope on the other end, pulling and reeling up.

"Terezi! Let me up!" He called as he continued to pull up. Terezi pushed the button to turn on the automatic pulley. It reeled him up on its own, before Karkat climbed in through the arch.

He looked to the girl by the button. His eyebrow raised as he noticed she was wearing a teal robe. It wasn't that late though.

"Terezi...?" He watched as she came closer.

"When you told me you were going to "fucking come over", I assumed that meant another booty call~" She winked at him before pulling on the robe's sash, causing it to unravel. She stood in her fanciest lingerie, smirking. Karkat looked down, blushing.

"U-uh n-no." He looked back up, trying to resist. "We need to talk, p-put your clothes back on." She tilted her head before pulling her robe back on. Karkat moved and sat on her couch like he owned it, throwing his head in his hands.

"Karkles what the fuck is wrong with you?" She came over to him, setting herself in his lap, then grasped his chin and pulled his head up. He pulled his head out of her hands as she curled close to him. She liked how comfortable his lap was. Karkat stared at her and sighed once again, causing Terezi to tilt her head.

"Listen Pyrope there's no easy way to say this but-" Terezi gasped.

"You're going on another dangerous mission?! I'm not worried, you're the best threshecutioner!" Karkat shook his head.

"No, listen. Next week... The drones come by as you know..."

"And we'll be ready! It's ok I got our bucket in the closet!" Karkat growled lowly.

"Fucking- I'm breaking up with you!" He yelled at her. This time she didn't respond, she just sat there, eyes wide. He stared at her, lifting her out of his lap and onto the couch, about to get up, but she stopped him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! You're just going to leave me?! Don't I fucking deserve an explanation, Vantas?! You're just going to let them cull me for not having a matesprit?! You can't do that!!!" She held onto his arm, practically shouting at him. Karkat growled lowly again, but it drained to a sigh as hugged her to him, a tear in his eye.

"Do you fucking think I want to!? This is for your own good. Your own fucking good." He pushed her, and Terezi scrambled as he did, trying to get a grip.

"Then why the fuck are you doing this?" She asked, no longer yelling but still a drip of venom in her voice. He pulled back to look at her.

"Because. I'll get culled for my blood. So would you. For not turning me in. I'll die for you." He sniffled, trying hard to fight back tears. Terezi quickly realized how right he was and hugged him back, realizing it would be the last time she'd smell him again, last time to tease him, last time to hold him, last time to use him as a cushion, last time to be flushed with him.

She hugged him tighter, understanding the last time he'd breathe her air. She began to cry, her mind quick at work to think of solutions, ways to avoid his death.

Karkat nearly cried, the girl he had spent so long pursuing, the girl he would have to leave. He held her, stroking her soft raven locks. They sat silently, in tears and heart wrenching pain. She was going to miss getting annoyed at him. He was going to miss torturing her with his antics and tickles. She racked her brain, her mind for anything to keep him from going. He gave up, knowing he couldn't win this.

Then it hit her. She thought of a way around his blood becoming exposed! She quickly pulled her head back, pulling him to face her.

"Karkles, Karkles listen to me. I-I know how to get out of this, j-just hear me out!" She said, patting his cheek. He looked up at her quickly, eyes filling with joy.

"Wh-what?!" She nodded, hugging him.

"In my trials, I've learned laws about this alternative to giving buckets! It's called pregmancy I think. Yeah, I've heard its like an alternative to giving a bucket, the trolls have a grub and raise it!" Karkat stared at her like she was crazy.

"Terezi that sounds stupid. You're making shit up." She huffed.

"No I'm not!! See two trolls do as they usually do when making a grub. The dominant partner gets their, or in your case you, bulge in the submissive and its the same! Except when the dominant releases their material in the submissive, they hold it in! Ta da! I think..." She was sure she was right. Even if she didn't remember it.

"Then why the fuck have I never heard of it?" He hissed out, agitated. She had to be joking.

"I don't think the empress likes it, I think it's like a secret. I've executed a few pregmant trolls. Or maybe its pregnant? I'm not really sure." He shrugged, it was worth a try. She just had to be right, and based on previous arguments, she would be. She smiled gently at him, glad she could still put up with him.

"So I guess we just... Try for one?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'll carry it! In case they need a blood sample from me!" She climbed back into his lap, wiping his tears away. He cuddled her close then tilted her head up and kissed her softly before mumbling in a husky voice, "We should probably get on that then~"

 **  
**"So lets make it." He nodded and laid her down, getting on top of her.


	2. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> The test is pushed in the butt, If you wish to bypass it, the test will be between bolded [[ ]]

Terezi panted as she snuggled her matesprit. She cuddled him under the blanket of his couch, inhaling his scent. She felt sore in her nether regions, after the week they had spent together. They banged hard many times, doing their best to ensure Terezi's pregnancy. It's not like they could figure out if she was or not on their own, so it's the best they could do.

"Karkles, I'm beginning to hurt... It has to have worked, right? I can barely feel past my waist..." She spoke through pants, sweating heavily.

"I don't know, Tez. And fuck you, you told me to do it until you were sore!" He sounded angry at the end but his lips were curved up. The doorbell rang, and Terezi looked at Karkat. It was his hive, why would she get it?

He rolled his eyes before shouting "Coming!" He got up, pulling on some pants, before walking to the front block and opening the door shirtless. Before him stood a red drone, armor glistening in the moonlight.

"Present bucket now." It said in it's mechanical tone as it looked down at him. Upon its voice, Terezi wrapped the drab grey blanket above her bust and got up on wobbly legs to join Karkat. He looked to her, unsure what to say to the intimidating drone.

"U-Uh... We were planning on d-doing troll pregnancy." She spoke with a bit of fear in her voice, knowing one wrong move would wind them in the hands of justice.  However the drone looked further down to meet her red glasses, before pulling a small thin pink stick from his front storage compartment.

"I shall administer the test. Which one-" Before it could finish Terezi butted in.

"I will!" She said, curious of the stick. The drone continued its gaze at her.

"Strip and Lay down on your front." It instructed. She tilted her head but lead the drone to the couch, before dropping the blanket and laying on her front. She smelled Karkat enter the block.

**[[** "See Karkles,  it isn't that ba-" She screeched as the drone shoved it up her ass. "What the FUCK WAS THAT?!" She cried out at the pain.

"Tests are administered this way. Orders from Her Imperial Condescesion." Karkat chuckled slightly but then realized this was his matesprit, and moved to hold her front half to try and help her endure the invasive test. She felt the drone rummage in her then felt a prick deeper inside, like a needle.

A minute later, the drone pulled out the test with a bit of teal blood on the end. **]]** She clutched the closest thing, Karkat, trying to recover. The drone inspected the test, and everyone waited for the suspense to be snapped.

"S-so?" She spoke weakly from the test and her rough week. The drone handed her the test and stands tall. She looked at it, a p on the test. She tilted her head and looked up.

"Pregnant. Congratulations." He said picking up his slurry of a pails and exited silently. She looked again, connecting the p to pregnant. Karkat smiled slightly and gave her a squeeze before it hits her. There's a grub inside her! She turned to him with a grin before hugging him, kissing his cheek.

"We're going... we're going to have a grub! We gotta learn from your dad. We should go talk to him." She said with a small smile. "My mother isn't an option, but that's alright, right?" Karkat bit his lip as he nodded.

"Dad will probably help. He's good at that sort of thing."

"Espically since he dealt with you!" She giggled, making Karkat roll his eyes with a grunt.

"Shut up Pyrope."

 


	3. The Morning After

Karkat sat up in the sopor, grunting as he heaved himself out. "Terezi get up it's morning." He spoke, pulling on his lucky crab boxers. He got no response from the girl. "Terezi!" He grouched, his room silent. "Terezi! Get the fuck up Py-" He stopped when he didn't see her in his recroprecoon. He thought back to last night, how they fell asleep against each other, confirming she was with him. He grabbed his shirt and headed downstairs.

He stopped when he saw his dad sitting on the couch reading the paper. He blinked as he pulled on his shirt. Usually crabdad would be making breakfast.

"Dad why the fuck aren't you making breakfast?" He spoke as he raised a brow. Crabdad lowered the paper, staring at the young troll.

"Your matesprit's making it." Karkat nodded and turned to enter. "Don't lose her. She's doing my work." Karkat growled.

"She's not your tool, asshole." Crabdad looked back at him.

"I wasn't done. But mostly because she's making you the happiest you've been in months." Karkat stopped and looked at him before leaning over to quickly hug his lusus then hurrying to the kitchen with a small blush tinting his face.

Terezi stood in front of the stove, on one side she had a blue bowl full of what Karkat assumed was mix. On the other side she had a stack of red pancakes. She was humming and flipping a pancake. Karkat snuck up and waited for her to set the pan down again before wrapping her in his arms. Terezi jumped, before relaxing.

"You idiot! You scared me you ass!" She flicked his nose gently.

"What the fuck, are those red?!" He poked at one of the finished ones, cursing as he remembered who made them. "What kind of shit is in those pancakes?"

"Oh shut up!" Terezi whacked at Karkat's face with a rubber spatula. "Sit down at the table and shut up!!" He suppressed a low growl, glaring.

"It's my hive!!!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Out of my kitchen!!!" She growled right back, squirming in his arms.

"It's my kitchen! It's part of my hive, its my fucking kitchen!" He tightened his arms around her.

"Not when I'm baking in here! It's mine right now!" She broke out of his grasps, flipped the pancakes on the plate, growling at him. "Taste my 'shit' pancakes!!"

"I never called them shit! Stop making stuff up!"

"You asked what shit I put in! That's like saying they're shit pancakes!!! You are going to sit down and taste them!" She sat him down, bringing him some. "Just a taste." He looked at her, sighing.

"Okay. But first, why are you making breakfast? You never make breakfast, even in your place. What's the occasion?" She blinked, before deflating a bit, sighing.

"We're gonna be lusii. I.. I want to perfect my cooking skills. Then I can cook for it and when it gets older, I can make it cookies and spoil it with food and when they have friends over they'll be like 'wow ms. Pyrope, your food is the best!'" She smiled, just thinking about it.

"Yeah well I don't want to eat them" She set down a plate for him, taking another to his lusus. He eyed the pancakes before taking the fork. Terezi returned to the kitchen. She picked up the last plate, nomming on a pancake.

"OH MY GOD" shouted crabdad. Karkat got up and rushed to his dad.

"Dad?! Are you okay?!" Karkat yelled as he arrived. He dropped his fork on the plate.

"It's like heaven, Karkat." He picked up his fork and began eating more. Karkat looked at him like he was crazy.

"Let's remember this is my ultra crazy, red obsessed matesprit, dad. She probably threw in like blankets or whatever was red instead of like flour. I wouldn’t even be surprised if she put fucking red koolaid in there instead of milk!” Crabdad waved him off, eating more of his yummy pancakes. Karkat huffed and walked back into the kitchen, sitting in his place. He might as well try them…

“So when we have our grub, what are we going to do about living arrangements? Send it back and forth? Or lives with me, or lives with you or what?” Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Calm down Terezi. We only just found out you’re pregnant. Besides, I was thinking you could move in with me… You and I could raise it together under the same hive. It would be easier.” She smiled at him.

“Alright, maybe I will. Now eat up!” He sighed and cut off a bit, hesitantly eating it. His eyes widened as chewed. It was the best pancake he had ever eaten. He had no idea she could cook so well.

"How did you?!"

"Hm? Oh, I had to learn to cook for myself. I've had sweeps of practice. But I never thought they were really good. No one ever eats them. Probably because they're red. Well I make a lot of my food red with dye!" Karkat nodded.

"Yeah well no shit. It's unnatural!" Terezi pouted and playfully shoved him.

 


	4. Tension

Terezi held her stomach as she walked with Karkat. Karkat had just come home from work, and was still wearing his threshecutioner armor. It attracted Terezi more, she held to his arm, making sure trolls who swooned at his toughness knew she was his. She wasn’t the jealous type, but when trolls try to surround him to seduce him, that’s when she got a tinge bit jealous. It was infuriating to say the least.

They entered a mall, heading to the grub store. Karkat looked around, taking his matesprit with him as he moved around. Terezi looked as they moved, sniffing out the first thing they'd need, a crib. Terezi pulled Karkat down an aisle, taking a whiff at several cribs. Eventually she found the perfect one.

"This one, Karkles!" He checked the price on it. It was pricey sure, but this was going to be their grub. They couldn't skimp on money.

"Sure, if you feel it's best." She turned at him with a puffed lip.

"I thought you'd help me, I want your opinion!”

“Listen calm down. I’m letting you pick because you probably know best. And it’s just a fucking crib, it’s not like a pet or something. So fuck off and pick the fucking crib.” He told her, rolling his eyes. She smiled softly. At least it’d go her way.

“Then you do the lifting, mommy’s with child here!” She told him, pointing to the box. He knew she was just being lazy. She was silly like that. He grunted and lifted the box up, cursing that they hadn't grabbed a cart.

"Go get me a cart." He told her, stressed. His day wasn't going the best. She nodded and hummed as she headed down the aisle to grab a cart. She began pushing it back to him, slowly picking up speed, hopping on the bottom and riding the cart. She squealed, excited. Karkat turned to her squeal, sighing in frustration, stopping the cart with his foot and hand. She nearly went flying, but instead she went flying forward. He dropped the box and caught her, glaring at her. Hell he should’ve let her learn her lesson, but she was carrying his grub, if that grub died, they’d demand a bucket sample from them. The meow beast would be out of the bag then.

"It's hard to believe you're going to take care of a grub." He told her, setting her down and picking up the box again. He put it into the cart, grunting. She laughed nervously, sniffing at him, he was even more grumpy now. She batted his arm, all he did was pull himself away from her. She blinked and poked him, feeling bad as he tried to ignore her.

"What do we need now...?" She asked, hoping he'd talk to her. He glanced at her, sighing.

"Probably some toys. Maybe a blanket. Just go pick some shit." He told her, looking around. She nodded and moved, leaning him down the toy aisle. She picked up a stuffed crab and smiled.

"I want this one. For me!" She said, hugging it. Karkat rolled his eyes, putting in a few toys. He took the cart down the aisle, to the bedding aisle. He stepped around a lusus, holding a small blue grub. He lifted up a small grub blanket, not sure if this was what she'd want for their grub.

Terezi came running up, joining him as she did. She held the crab plush, grabbing a blanket and putting it in. Karkat put the one he lifted back and pushed the cart, assuming they were done. They hadn't even made a block in Karkat's hive into a grub block. They had thought about changing Karkat's game block into the grub block and Terezi would just stay in his block.

"Come on Karkles let's go." She told him, steering the cart from the front. He watched her move, sort of regretting their fight. He knew she was childish. How could he let this happen. This was one of the reasons they broke up last time. They couldn't break up now, they were going to have a grub together. Break up meant culling. Karkat moved fast around the cart and stopped the small woman, placing both his hands on her upper arms.

"Terezi wait. I'm sorry" He told her, looking in her blank red eyes. She turned her face to match his, sniffing up. He was full of fear, love, and apathy, and perhaps best of all, the red red candy blood. She stepped closer and licked his face.

"You can make it up by helping me with the new grub room." He nodded, they both knew he would anyways. She took his hand and lead him down the aisle, bringing him to the register. Karkat looked at the cashier. He looked so bored, he felt a little bad for him.

"I bet you don't get many trolls here huh?" Terezi asked, chuckling. Karkat moved the stuff on the conveyor belt. The troll sighed and started scanning the items, moving the smaller items into a bag. Terezi pulled her wallet out, pulling out her credit card. She saw no way to scan it so she put it down for the troll. Karkat slammed his card down first.

"Hey Karkles don't worry, I got this!~" She giggled out.

"No I got it, save your money." He told her simply. Her face grew serious.

"No seriously. I'm a legislator I don't have to worry about it." She told him, narrowing her eyes.

"And I'm a fucking threshecutioner. Step the fuck down or I'll fucking cull you." He told her with a hint of venom in his voice.

"You wouldn't fucking dare! I'm the apple in your damned eye!" The troll did nothing to stop it. All he did was point to card scanner, in plain sight. This was probably the most action he'd see during this job.

"You're being an insufferable douche fucking bag Pyrope!" He almost yelled at her.

"Oh, me?! Is it me?! You're yelling at the woman who's carrying your child!" She put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not yelling I just have a loud voice! Now step aside bitch!" He yelled at her, lifting her up. She swatted at him, trying to make him put her down, but instead he just dumped her into the cart and moved quick to scan his card and sign the pad.

"Hey you cheated!" She shouted trying to push herself out of the cart.

"I did not! I just used my height to my advantage." He stopped yelling, calming himself. He put his card away before pulling her out of the cart. He pushed the cart to the messy place they kept carts. They weren't kept nicely. She grabbed the bag of the smaller grub stuff, cooling herself down over what happened.

"Hey let's just get going." He told her, lifting the box up, walking her out. She wasn't angry anymore, crisis averted!

 


	5. Uncomfortable Trial

Terezi breathed heavily as she stood inside the courthouse. Her stomach hurt, she felt like she was going to barf. As a legislator of her ranking, she couldn’t risk barfing right on the floor it would create such a scandal and she’d never get another client; but she was losing the case trying to hold it in.

“Are you saying that you were sitting on the beach at the time of the event?” She asked, clicking her heels on the floor as she moved.

“That’s exactly what I said ma’am.” Said the troll, watching her.

“Then why do we… d-do we…” She held her mouth, pushing back down her puke. It was nasty, the taste did not please the prosecutioner.

“Ms. Pyrope please move on with it or he can step off the stand.” She gulped at His Honorable Tyranny’s words, nodding.

“Apologies sir.” She turned back to him. “Yet at the exact time we have witnesses who say you were dining at the cafe across the street.” She said, stepping back a step, feeling dizzy. Could this be from dinner last night? No it was probably something going through her, she’d felt this way almost every morning, but usually she felt better around this time. No, she knew what it really was. It was the grub inside her.

Ever since she started to notice a change in her belly size, she was getting sicker and sicker by the day. Her normal legislator outfit was tight on her, more so than it was supposed to. It was supposed to hug her curves, but now it was just showing her growing belly. She just looked fat wearing her outfit. She had ordered a bigger size, but who the hell knew how long that would take to arrive?

“S-So please inform me, why would you lie about where you were? Is it at all possible you were cheating on your matesprit and while you were out with your mistress you hired a hitman to murder your matesprit? Because she was getting too clingy?” He was stunned at her accusation. How could she even accuse him of a crime as gruesome as such.

“Miss Pyrope if you plan on just accusing me of having tea and a simple cafe, and take it as such a crime, I believe I will walk a free man.”

“Only we have your mistress. She came cl-clean about it all.” She held her stomach, praying she could finish this case.

“She what?! I’ll kill that bitch…” She smiled at his anger.

“Anger issues, marked down. I would like to call to the stand miss Aiesha Wildan.” She spoke, stepping aside, letting the man switch with his mistress.

“Ms. Wildan, tell me. What were you doing on the night in question?” Terezi asked the girl, turning towards her.

“Well, we ate outside the cafe. We had a few pleasant talks, and he mentioned how he was going to be rid of his matesprit today, and that we could form a matespritship together. I thought nothing of it, until a big troll came and told him ‘the job was done’. Then he told me she had been ‘taken care of’. That’s when I felt like it was all going horribly wrong.” Terezi nodded.

“With this evidence, I submit that this man is guilty of putting someone up to killing his matesprit. The prosecution rests.” She walked back, sitting in her seat, taking a load off her feet.

"Is that all?" There was no answer. "Then you have been found guilty of all charges. For the murder, you will be sentenced to beheading."

"Let us commence the beheading." His honorable tyranny stood, leading out the giant door to the execution stage. The court rose, following the large guy out. Karkat came from the viewing section, approaching the pained libra. He looked down at her, pulling off his helmet. He had an execution to carry out.

"Come on hurry up." He told her, placing his helmet on her. She smiled softly and adjusted it so she could see. Well not exactly but so it wouldn't hide her face.

"Carry me, the grub is hurting me..." She muttered softly. He groaned and lifted her up, carrying her out. He carried her out to the main event. The beheading.

"Mr. Vantas please join us." His honorable Tyranny told him, gesturing to the troll forced to kneel. Karkat nodded, turning his face to the troll.

"You can just come with me." He told her, carrying her up with him. She flushed in embarrassment, finding it quite silly for the legislator to be carried by the threshecutioner. But she didn't care at all, she was uncomfortable. He set her down on the, one supposed to be for him after the execution. He moved and grabbed the axe, checking the sharpness.

Karkat approached the troll, looking down. He raised it above his head, preparing for the blow. "Any last words?" The troll looked up at him in fear.

"That girl is a bitch." Karkat glared and brought the axe down, slicing his head off. Enough trolls cursed his matesprit's name upon death, she was the one to send them to execution.

 **  
**The green blood splattered on Karkat, adding to the color of his armor. He'd clean it later. He turned to his matesprit, watching the troll grin. She thought him splattered in blood was hot for some reason. He moved to hug her, ready to take the small troll back to his hive.


	6. Unexpected Turn

“Are you sure this is such a great idea Terezi?” Karkat asked, gesturing to Terezi’s stomach. It had swelled out quite large already, it had only been a few months still. Karkat now was constantly insisting her to stay in their hive and rest. He was indeed worried about her. He was sure she’d be due any day now.

“Karkles, you know I have to. We both know I can’t take time off due to the grub, they won’t let me.” She told him, pushing herself up. She grunted, leaning a bit on him. He held her, concern riddling his frame.

“Terezi, seriously, you’re going to be having this grub any day now, please just fucking rest.” He told her, lifting her, carrying her to his couch.

“No. I have to. Justice is calling me.” She said, a soft laugh coming out.

“God fucking damnit Terezi! You’re carrying our grub, probably close to having this shithead, and here you are more concerned about your fucking justice!” He grunted out, a bit pissed off by her justice talk.

“Karkles, how the hell can you tell me that? You know Justice is important to me, you know its my passion. You know I do love this grub already, but you know I love justice too. You know I can’t stay home even if I want to. Just… Respect my wishes and let me go to the trial. You’ll be there anyways, you’re the threshecutioner.” Karkat sighed. Now he just felt bad for telling her off about her justice obsession. She was right. He was wrong. He was used to being wrong, but it still wasn’t the best feeling in the world.

“Alright. I’ll take you to the trial.” He told her, carrying her out of the hive. She smiled softly at him. It hurt to stand but she at least had a man strong enough to carrying her to the places she needed to go.

“Thank you Karkles.” She told him softly, nuzzling close.

After a short time they were at the trial, Terezi sitting up at the legislator table, Karkat sitting behind the divider, almost directly behind Terezi. He had to make sure she was okay, not in pain.

Though Terezi tried it, she was in immense pain already. She felt like her stomach was going to collapse. She groaned, her lower half was in the most pain. She could hardly pay any attention to the defendant’s lawyer.

Softly Terezi gasped as she felt her underwear soak. It began to spill out of her skirt, slowly it was beginning to get to the floor. She flushed in embarrassment, assuming it was pee. She softly cried out as her breathing got heavier. This must have been what she read about. The thing called labor, supposedly lasting hours, starting with water breakage.

“Ms. Pyrope.” His honorable Tyranny said, giving her the floor to do her job. She stood, gasping with a soft cry. It was too painful. She’d have to throw the case.

“I have nothing to say.” She said, sitting back down, trying to calm her breathing. Karkat watched her, worried. Her assistant stood, taking her stuff, glaring at her.

“What Ms. Pyrope is trying to say is I will speak on her behalf.” She moved and began to lead into the trial. Terezi paid no attention to her assistant, more focused on trying not to make a loud noise or cry out.

Every minute that passed was an agonizing moment. Everything being said never hit her ears. Her ears were blocked with pain and agony. What had she done to deserve such a painful experience? She didn't deserve to punished like this. She needed out. She needed to get to Karkat's hive. She needed to curl in her scalemate pile and get comfortable until the grub came.

"And finally the evidence compiled here today is the whe reason why she doesn't deserve the right to continue her life." Terezi's assistant sat down, looking at the woman. "Hey are you okay?" Terezi didn't hear her, but her breath quickened.

"After hearing what a threat you are, you are being sentenced to the gallows." His honorable Tyranny slammed his gavel, getting up to escort the court out. Karkat hopped the barrier, coming to Terezi, slipping on the grub juices.

"Terezi?! Let's go home right now, you're not well!" He took her hand, stroking it. He was worried, concerned, excited, scared, every emotion on his palette. He was worried for her, scared he'd be a bad father, and excited to actually be a father.

"Mr. Vantas. You're needed out there." Said Terezi's assistant, still a tad concerned.

"Then take her to my hive." He told her.

"The legislator must be present though." She reminded him, watching him lower his head.

"Fine." He quickly scooped her up, carrying her out. He set her down quick, rushing himself so he could bring her home.

"Any last words? None? Great!" He fitted the noose around the criminal's neck, pulling the lever and hearing her neck break.

"Good day Tyranny." He told him, lifting Terezi again, rushing out. He nearly jumped as Terezi let out a loud cry in pain. She questioned if she would survive this kind of thing. She'd been stabbed before, and even that pain wasn't as bad as this. This was just plain torture.

**  
  
**

Karkat ran out to the car, almost throwing her inside as he sat to start it. The engine revved up smoothly, and Karkat backed out quick, driving fast. He moved between whatever cars he could, trying to get back.

Karkat arrived in front of his hive, not caring about how he parked on the lawn. He turned off the car, reaching over to his matesprit, pulling her out of the car. He rushed inside, probably about as panicked as she was in pain. He kicked open his door, rushing in. He pushed passed his lusus, running upstairs to the respiteblock they shared.

“Where?!” He asked her, he had never been in this situation before, he didn’t know what to do!

“Scalemates!” She cried out, biting her lip. He rushed her to them, setting her down into the pile, pulling back.

“Son?” Crabdad entered the room, unsure of the situation.

“Not now dad! Terezi’s going to have the grub!” He shouted, hurrying to her. Crabdad left the two alone, exiting the room. The girl yelped, crying out again. It was too much for her to handle. She panted, scared. Karkat moved to pull the pants off her outfit, pulling her boxers out too. All he knew was it came from her nook.

Karkat's lusus came back in, a warm damp cloth in his claws. He placed it over her forehead, like he'd done for Karkat when he was young. Terezi cried out loudly, panting and breathing, feeling a long forgotten instinct. The instinct that hid through generations of trolls. An instinct that awoke for her.

Terezi began to push, breathing heavy. Her instinct to push became greater, pushing hard. Her body hurt, wrecking in pain. She nearly screamed as it felt like her nook ripped open. Slowly their grub made its way out, nubs pointing out, more of the head following.

Karkat watched sheepishly, not sure he could help her at all. Terezi whimpered, breathing more for a second, pushing with all her might. She gasped as she felt the grub slide out after the hardest part passed. She leaned back on her pile, eyes filled with tears, lungs in need of air, nook and lower region aching.

Terezi perked up at the sound of a soft crying. Karkat's eyes widened, eyeing the grub. The teal grub curled up upon being expelled from its home the past few months, horns as dull as Karkat's, if not duller. Karkat leaned towards the child, reaching for it.

Suddenly his hands were smacked, forcing him to retreat his hands. He looked up at his attacker, his tired, messy looking matesprit. Terezi shook her head.

"No, me first, I just forced it through my little nook." She moved to pick up the grub, bringing it to her chest. It was so cute, small and innocent. It uncurled itself, looking up at it's new mama. She sniffed her grub, identifying it through facial features to be female.

"Ooh a cute grubby girl~" She examined her with her nose some more, admiring her sweet daughter.

"I want to see her" Karkat said, leaning over her. He examined their daughter, smiling at the cute little eyes on her small face. She moved her arms up, handing him the grub. She leaned against him, dead tired. He stroked her hair, realizing she was in Terezi's blood, but he didn't care. Still, he grabbed a sweater lying around, wiping their cutie a bit.

"Crabdad, come here and look at what I helped make!" Karkat's voice went up in excitement. Karkat's lusus waddled over, looking at the small teal grub.

"Has your horns son. But neither of your eyes." He remarked, looking her over.

"That's because of my blindness, he'd have my eyes if I hadn't been blind." She added, rubbing her eye.

"I guess you'll have to call me crabgranddad, daughter." He said, rubbing his claw on her face. She squeaked, nuzzling into her daddy's chest. Terezi tiredly pulled out her phone to talk to Jade, the only one of their friends to have a child. Sure it was a baby, not a grub but it was close enough.

Jade taught her how to breathe for birth, how to feed her child, how to love and nurture it, essentially giving Terezi a mommy class. Terezi was ready to be a mommy, Jade had prepared and excited her. Jade taught her the mechanics of families and mothering. She taught her about a lot of gender stereotypes. Like how daddy had a job and such and sometimes mommy did too but mommy was expected to be home and care for the family.

What Jade had told her didn't seem so hard. She just had to watch a grub, maintain the hive and cook, easy! Besides Karkat's lusus did most of the cleaning. But even so, she wasn't going to be a stereotypical mommy. She was a successful woman capable of anything. She could do her job and still have enough time to cook. She was good at it and liked doing so, it was a perfect mix.

The grub gripped Karkat's sweater, burrowing her head. Terezi leaned up a bit to smell, smiling softly at them. She yawned a bit, thinking. She had the perfect name for her.

"Let's name her... Sekaii, it's cutie~" She smiled and grunted as she shifted herself.

"Sekaii? That's kind of cute. Yeah, I like it." He held closer, smiling at the girl in his arms. "I'm going to love you. I'm going to protect you. I'll protect you like I protect your mom." Terezi chuckled.

"I don't need protecting!" She said, groaning out in pain. Karkat sat himself beside her on the pile holding Terezi close as he held their child.

"You see this? Your mom thinks she's going to protect herself in this sorry state." She stuck her tongue at him.

"Give me the grub!" She took the girl with care, gazing her blind eyes happily into her eyes. Red met teal, the new mother falling more enamored with her small child. She leaned in, smooching the grub.

"Sekaii Vantas, I love you." She told her, nuzzling her.

"Vantas? Not Pyrope?" Karkat asked, watching her.

"Jade told me that human children are born to couples and married couples share a name, and so do their children. I think Vantas is cute!~ Pyrope is badass, but Sekaii Pyrope sounds sort of... Ugh." She yawned again, very much ready for sleep.

"Hey if you're tired I could put her in the crib and we could go sleep." She shook her head.

"Noooo lets sleep with herrrr" She held her closer.

"What? Aren't you sick of that grub? You literally spent months with it inside you then pushed it out like a piece of shit through your nook." She glared at him.

"I love her though, I'll spend a night with her." He sighed and lifted her up as he got up. He moved to the recuperacoon, but Terezi stopped him.

"Are you crazy?! Slime isn't appropriate right away!" He groaned.

"Where then?"

"The couch!" He groaned again and stepped away, adjusting her, then carrying her downstairs. He moved around the railing, heading to the couch. Karkat looked at it think how this would work. He didn't want her to do too much, she just had the child after all. He sat down, setting onto his lap. He leaned back to lie down, bringing his girl with him. She held their grub close to her, close to him as well.

"Goodnight Terezi, Good night Sekaii." She squeaked, snuggling between them. Terezi stroked her hair, closing her eyes. Karkat pulled over the blanket, wrapping it over them. Karkat watched her fall asleep quickly. She had been dead tired, she needed her sleep. Karkat was still a little surprised she gave birth. Birthing had probably been in the species for thousands of sweeps, yet most didn't. She was still special, not trained for this, not prepared for this by anything in troll species.

 **  
**Crabdad remained upstairs, washing the scalemates that had been ruined by all of Terezi's various fluids. He was happy to see he'd have another grub in the hive, he missed having one around since Karkat had grown up. He was proud of Karkat for what he had done. He was proud of him for having such a perfect matesprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair; I would like to remind you it's a story about caring for the grub, that's why I had to speed shit up and make the birth earlier


	7. Dinner with the Boss

Terezi stood over a bowl, holding her grub in one hand, the other hand used to add ingredients to her mixture. Karkat entered the room, decked in his armor, bringing in the mail. He shuffled through it, humming.

"Hey Karkles!" She said, turning from the bowl.

"Hey Tez." He looked up at them, spotting his daughter. "Oh hi Sekaii! How's my little girl?~" He put the mail down, coming over to his girls. He tickled her, nuzzling her.

"Oh she get's more love?" Terezi pouted cutely. Karkat leaned up to smooch her cheek.

"She's also small and new. Well I guess you're small too~" She pouted more, sticking her tongue out at him.

"So hey what are you making anyways?"

"Cake!" She smiled.

"But my boss invited us to his dinner party tonight." She turned to him.

"You'll have to go without me, I have to stay with our grub. Someone does." She turned back to the cake batter.

"He wants to meet you, why don't you have someone grubsit?"

"Like who?" He thought.

"Crabdad"

"He's out getting the perigee tree still."

"Kanaya"

"She hates last minute scheduling. Besides its her date night."

"Fine what about Vriska"

"I wouldn't trust her with my grub! Even if I were right there!" She turned to him. "Listen I can't go okay?"

"Take the grub with"

"It's a formal party!"

"So? Who's going to care! Just put a ribbon or something in her hair!" She scoffed.

 

"That wouldn't work!" She huffed, so he took her free hand in his own.

"Babe I could get a promotion or raise. Please?" He pulled off his contacts, letting her smell his cherry red eyes. She sniffed at him, smiling softly. He was her flushed mate, she softened a bit, smooching him.

"Fine. But only because we could use more money, especially with the little girl~" She chuckled.

"Thanks baby." He hugged her tight, being careful of their wiggling grub. She began crying, hungry.

"I'll grab the bottle." He told her, heading for the fridge.

"No don't, I want to try do what Jade said I can do! She says I can make her milk from my boobs! I doubt it but hey she's the only experienced mother I know." He shrugged, stepping back to her. She smiled and handed him their fussing grub, pulling off her shirt. She unclipped her bra, taking the grub back. She grub sniffed and was enticed toward her nipple, accepting her milk. She began drinking, papping her mom's boob.

"How's it feel?" He asked, watching his daughter drink from her. She papped him with her free hand.

"You perv, don't watch." She laughed softly. He took his eyes off her breasts, looking up at her.

"I'm just... making sure she doesn't choke."

"It's my boob, I'd feel her choke~" She laughed again. He was so cute trying to hide it. "I don't care if you watch, I've slept with you before."  Karkat still fidgeted a bit.

“Well, I’m going to go get ready, when she’s done you should really get ready, we leave in an hour. Is that enough time for you to get ready?” He asked, stepping around her. She looked at him, nodding.

“Yeah I can get ready before then.” She said, yawning. Karkat walked off, heading up to their room. Karkat stripped himself, making his way to his closet. He opened it up, scanning through his good clothes. He pulled out a grey suit, but ended up putting it back. Too formal. Karkat moved through his closet, pulling out a nice white shirt and black pants. Karkat moved into the bathroom, closing the door. He still had to wash up. He hopped into the shower, taking a quick one, combing his messy hair down neatly.  He dressed up his pants, lint rolling them and pressing them neatly. He needed this promotion, he had to look perfect. Karkat buttoned up his white shirt, rolling his sleeves all the way down and buttoning them into a nice collar shirt with collared sleeves.

Karkat exited the bath block after doing a final inspection. When he came out, Terezi stood over the vanity, finishing up with drying her hair. Karkat assumed she used the shower in the main bathroom since he had just used theirs. She lightly curled the tips, giving her hair more of a neat look. She turned off the dryer, picking up a tube of lipstick, teal, and applying it. Karkat watched her do her make up, forgetting time was ticking. All she wore was a towel right now.

Terezi sniffed, turning to him and smelling him. "Hi Karkles!" She said happily, coming to him. She smooched his cheek, walking past him to the closet like he had done. She searched and pulled out a covered dress. "I'm going to go get dressed." She left to the bath block, locking the door. He sighed happily as he watched, leaving the room. He went to their daughter's respiteblock, looking at the grub in the bassinet.

The girl squealed and reached for her dad, smiling happily. He lifted the small grub, holding her close. He rocked the girl, bouncing on his feet. He heard chuckling from behind, turning to look at her.

"Aw~ Karklessss~" She smiled happily.  She wore a strapless red and teal dress, similar to her legislator outfit. A slit ran up her red dress, match red, almost knee high boots. Terezi came to him, rubbing her grub's cheek. Karkat smiled at his girls softly, watching how cute they were. He looked her over, admiring the beautiful dress.

“We should get going babe.” He told her, shifting Sekaii into her arms. “Lets go” He told her leading her out.

“I love her Karkles” she told him as he brought her to the car. She held her daughter, taking out the bow she had brought for her, tying it onto her horn as she got in the car. Their daughter giggled and hugged her mommy, happy to be with both her parents.

"So babe" He asked as he backed up, driving on. "How's your week off been?"

"Stressful. This girl may be cute but she's such a handful." Terezi sighed as she tickled her child. “I mean I expected my week off to be… you know peaceful and not be apart from her, but all it’s been is crying as soon as I sit down.” She groaned out. She tried to relax a handful of times and as soon as she’d get comfortable, Sekaii would go off into tears.

“Maybe she just misses her mommy.” Karkat teased, driving. Terezi glared at him, continuing to play with her child.

“Shut the fuck up Karkles or I’ll put you on permanent night grub duty.” She threatened, going back to making cute and happy faces at her grub. Karkat stopped, not wanting to have to endure that shit. He knew how often she cried at night. He didn’t want to do that, every night, for the rest of his life.

The rest of the car ride Karkat kept his mouth shut. The only noise in the car being Terezi babying their grub and her happy squeals at her mommy. Karkat swore to god if it wasn’t his grub, he’d barf. He pulled up a piece of paper with his boss’s address, heading to around the right street. He received no help from the supposedly grown up troll beside him, finding the high blooded neighborhood. He drove down the street, comparing the hive numbers as he drove. Finally he found it, void of any other cars. He shrugged, parallel parking in front of the hive, turning off the car. Terezi turned her head up, questioning the location.

“Is this the right place? It’s really fucking void” She said, continuing to play with her grub. Karkat got out, waiting, grunting. He went around the car, opening her door.

“What do I have to unbuckle you and carry you in?” He said grumpily, nervous.

“Oh shut up, it’s called being a gentlemen!” She had actually been having a problem unbuckling herself with their grub in her arms. She unbuckled, stepping out. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her sturdy, being careful for their child. He took her left arm, leading her up to his boss’ hive, smiling down at Sekaii. He looked up, knocking on the door.

Karkat’s boss answered the door, he was big, both in height and build. Karkat smiled up at the large troll. "Good evening sir." Karkat said, trying to be calm and cool.

"Hello Karkat. This must be that matesprit you told me about." He said, looking down at Terezi. Most trolls would've feared such a large troll, but not Terezi. She worked with His Honorable Tyranny, he was larger than any troll. If she could fend off a constant court attempt from the tyranny without being culled, she could handle such a big troll. She held her hand out to shake his hand.

"Terezi Pyrope, pleasure to meet you." She said as she shifted Sekaii into her other hand. Karkat's boss took her hand and knelt down to kiss her hand. "Dakriz Frodek" He stands and moves aside to let them in. Karkat lead in his matesprit, surprised to see the empty hive. Karkat’s boss looked down at the grub, giving a wide smile to the little girl. She looked up at him but ended up crying, trying to hide herself in her mom’s breasts, scared of the large troll. He frowned and turned back to Karkat, who stood nervously.

“Karkat, you certainly chose a special troll here, I can tell.” Karkat nodded with a small smile. “Come on this way.” He lead the young couple into the dining room, food set out in trays on the table. In came a small woman, a hair smaller than Terezi, carrying in some beans. She set them on the table, Dakriz came to her, smooching her softly, sitting her down. Karkat sat when instructed to, used to seeing the woman with his boss. Terezi sat next to her matesprit, surprised that such a small troll could mate with such a big troll. Sure she was about eight inches smaller than Karkat, but he wasn’t feet higher than her.

“Well Karkat, as a troll working right under the Empress, I really shouldn’t be doing this, but you have such a nice family.” He opened the trays, taking some food onto his plate. “But your income, it can barely support the two of you. Ms. Pyrope I understand you are a highly respected legislator, but who are we kidding? With both your jobs, there’s no way you’d be able to save and raise a grub.” Yes, his boss was such a terrifying troll, yet he had the heart of an innocent human. “Karkat, you’re the highest you can be in your position for now. So I’m giving you a raise. It’s not much, but it’ll be enough to set aside for your beautiful daughter.” Sekaii slowly pulled away from her mother’s breasts, realizing that the mean looking man had left her alone. Karkat had a look of accomplishment, leaning over and hugging his wife and child.

 **  
**He had forgotten his boss was such a softy around grubs, it was amazing he lead the threshecutioner department. He had been lucky that they had brought his daughter, she had helped him secure the position he wanted. He kissed Terezi like he owed her for having the young grub, extremely thrilled to be moving up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out more scrambled because I took too long Q.Q


	8. Sweet Crabdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it being short and rushed, I gave myself a deadline to make a chapter for all my stories before the 14th and :| not too happy with this since I literally just wanted to show her a bit with her legs falling off...
> 
> I'll make better next chapter :3 this is more filler i would say, we're gonna get real far next chapter
> 
> AND I LITERALLY ACCIDENTLY POSTED THIS CHAPTER IN THE WRONG STORY QOQ

Karkat grumbled as he held a grub leg. Already Sekaii was losing legs and soon she'd be a toddler. Karkat groaned as he raked a hand through his hair. He set the legs down and set the small two legged grub in her crib, sitting down. Her mother was still at work, she'd be home soon but Karkat was stuck with the grub and his dad. A terrible combination. Both were just crybabies.

Karkat growled and headed downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a drink from the fridge. "Dad" He called out, heading into the living room. His lusus sat on his chair, holding a book but looking at him. Karkat grumbled to his crab before speaking up. "How did you deal with me when I lost my legs?" His lusus just laughed at him.

"Son you were a fussy time bomb. You screamed when your legs came off and your body split open into the toddler stage. The first thing you did was piss on me." Karkat groaned. He never asked him about grub caring. Terezi did, but not him. Never until now. "But it wasn't that tough, it was shortly after that I got your recuperacoon." Karkat nodded, he wasn't exactly sure that was an answer he was looking for.

Terezi entered the hive with a laugh. "Askin the old man for help hm?" Karkat groaned.

"Really? This old man arranged for you two to get away for the weekend, out to your forest house." Terezi laughed out.

"You mean my old hive? You know that could be kind of nice actually. I'll get Sekaii ready." Terezi came over to smooch Karkat's cheek.

"Oh shut up now, I can watch my grandkid, I watched her dad." Karkat fired up.

"Cause I turned out sooooooo well." Terezi laughed and hugged him.

"You did! Now let's head out."

 


	9. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again short, but I wanted to get a small chapter of her growing slowly, cutsie

Karkat sat in front of the TV, a scrub brush in hand. His daughter sat beside him, watching some children's show on the TV, troll Dora the explorer. She clapped her hands as she watched with such joy. Her pink dress hung off the couch a bit, she was a girl who loved cute things and being cute.

 

Beside her, sat her mother. While Karkat was cleaning blood from his armor and his daughter watched TV, his matesprit was mending a tear in her favorite legislator uniform with a simple thread and needle. A tear Karkat had left when they were getting intimate last night.

 

Sekaii jumped up from the couch, running off suddenly, heading upstairs, two steps at a time. Karkat watched her, wondering where she was going. Of course she was old enough not to do anything stupid on her own. She was scared to break the hive rules. Not because Karkat and Terezi threatened her or anything. She was just sort of intimidated since her mother convicted trolls and her father killed them. It was terrifying yet fascinating.

 

Sekaii pushed open a door, running in to tackle her crabgranddad. He grunted like he always did, then lifted her to his lap. She hugged him happily, snuggling in. He smiled at her the best a giant crab could to his granddaughter. He bounced his lap a little like he had done with her father when he was younger. She squealed and giggled sillily.

 

“Grandcrab??” She looked up at his comforting yet terrifying face. “Why aren’t mommy and daddy watching Tv with me? They doing stuff…” She said, frowning softly.

 

“You see dear, your mother and father are very busy trolls. They work hard to provide for you. They need to do work like now. They can spend time with you but they have responsibilities too. At least you have them to be with you.” Sekaii smiled and purred softly, hugging him again.

 

“Thank you grandcrab!” She gave him a soft childish kiss, climbing off. “Gotta go back to mommy and daddy!” She hurried back down, and still her parents worked on their uniforms, but now Sekaii didn’t mind. She climbed back onto the couch, looking at both of them, hugging first her mother then her father. Her mother gave her a soft kiss on her head, her father returning the hug. She sat back down patiently and watched more kid shows. This was the last time she’d be home like this. She would be starting school fairly soon...

 


	10. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always leave them on a cliffhanger they say. THAT DOESNT WORK WELL WHEN YOU FORGET TO POST IT?

Sekaii sat in her kindergarten class, humming as she drew herself with her mommy and daddy. She drew her mother with her pretty red eyes as opposed to her glasses -Sekaii much prefered her mother's eyes to her glasses. They were prettier and were her mother's.- She grinned and took it up to her teacher.

"Look look I drew my family!" She grinned and showed her teacher the drawing.

"What's wrong with your mother's eyes dear?" She asked, liking the drawing as a whole.

"My mommy's blind" She stated happily, grinning with joy.

Terezi sighed as she picked up the phone, setting down the bundle of laundry she carried. Terezi was always home at this time to pick Sekaii up from school. She had gotten off awhile ago but still wore her outfit.

"Hey babe it's Karkat, I'm going to be at work late tonight. We're about to catch someone." Terezi sighed again.

"Alright then Karkles. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you"

"Love you too" She hung up and continued her laundry until it was time to go pick up her daughter. Terezi exited the Vantas hive, calmly walking down the street. She enjoyed walking to the school. It wasn't too far, didn't cost gas and it was good exercise. Once she approached the school she saw several threshecutioners standing the perimeter. As the matesprit of one of the top threshecutioners, she saw several of them she knew as well as her own matesprit. Terezi grinned and ran to tackle him.

"Hey Karkles, what are you doing here?" She asked, kissing his cheek. Karkat jumped when she tackled him and patted her arm.

"Hey babe, we're just waiting for the troll we're arresting." Terezi grinned.

"Ooh! What're they in for?!" She grinned, god how she loved to hear about them busting people.

"I don't know. My boss said to just arrest the first troll out after the alarm is triggered." Karkat shrugged.

"Ooh so you can come pick up our daughter?" She questioned, humming.

"Can't leave my post. But I'll see you before you two leave." He patted her butt softly, earning a fake offended gasp.

"Oh mr. Vantas what will my matesprit say?~" She gave him a dorkier grin, which earned her a flat, deflated look. She kissed him softly before pulling away from him and heading into the school, swaying her hips just a bit to keep his attention. It surely kept his eyes glued to her beautiful hips and butt.

Terezi headed to the kindergarten wing and stopped in her daughter's class block. Sekaii got up and ran to her tackling her mother.

"Mommy mommy!" She nuzzled into her mother's leg until Terezi kneeled to her.

"Hey darling~" Terezi gave her a hug, stroking her hair. Sekaii nuzzled her before pulling away from her. Terezi stood up and took her hand. Terezi walked her out of the room, waving to the teacher.

Terezi walked her daughter out of the school, stopping at the smell of threshecutioners surrounding the building, weapons drawn. Karkat lowered his weapon at the sight.

"Ms. Pyrope" She kneeled down to hug her little girl. "You are under arrest for your disability." Terezi looked around frantically, scared for her and her daughter's safety. She gave a look to her daughter, giving her a tight hug and kiss before letting her go. She stepped forward, kneeling down, hands behind her head. Karkat stood in shock, looking at them.

"Grab the kid" A troll said, and at those words, Terezi was up and in front of her daughter in a flash, standing protectively. Her arms were out and wide.

"Pyrope you better give her up now." He said, looking at the threshecutioners. "We will kill you here and now if you don't." Terezi growled.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my baby." She said, glaring. She reached into her sylladex, pulling out her cane. The one in charge pointed at her as a signal. the threshecutioners charged at her, and in that instance, Terezi shredded her last shred of regret. She didn't want to die, but for her child, she would gladly lay down her life. It was a maternal instinct, to willingly die to let her child live. This was a feeling she wanted. To feel like a human mother would, to protect her young no matter the costs. This was what she wanted to feel like. If only she hadn't had to turn her back on the law.

It was all kind of a blur to her. One moment she was standing there defensively, the next she was already beaten and bloody on the ground. She still felt strong and kicking, but she didn't look it. She gripped her cane, only to realize it wasn't in hand. She quickly bit the hand reaching for her, jumping up to kick his face. She grabbed him and flipped him into another, bringing her knee to a threshecutioner's crotch.

As she struggled for survival, her daughter cried and screamed for her. She tried to run to her mother, but her father was holding her, trying to cover her eyes and hold her tight. Karkat buried his face into her hair, wanting to shut it out.

The next time he looked up at his matesprit was when she screamed out in pain, falling to her knees, then flat on her face. She panted, pushing herself up on shaken limbs. Her nose and mouth bled, the rest of her body and clothes cut and bruised. She turned her head to look at them, feeling like a failure of protection before collapsing into unconsciousness. The threshecutioners lifted her up, handcuffing her. One of them came to Karkat and he looked at his daughter, kneeling to her.

"Go to them Sekaii, please. I promise, things will be okay. Daddy will take care of this." He spoke to her a kind, gentle and caring tone. He didn't use this tone much, but when it was reassuring his daughter or sometimes his matesprit, he always would. Sekaii looked up at him with wet eyes, nodding sadly, turning to let the threshecutioner pick her up.

"Mr. Vantas, we need you too." He nodded.

 **  
**"Give me my time to come tomorrow" His threshecutioner friend nodded and walked off with his family.


	11. The Law

The next morning Karkat got out of his recupracoon, staring at his armor. His recupracoon was unusually cold without the comfort of his matesprit. It had been strangely quiet without the noise of his daughter too. Some nights she'd come sleep with them, other mornings she'd come wake them up by now. His lusus had been very quiet about the whole matter. It had become clear last night that he had taken a toll on this too. He kept mentioning how quiet it had been without the girls and how empty the hive was.

Karkat finally got up, pulling on his undershirt, then his armored pants. He grabbed his armored top, pulling it on. He pulled open his end table drawer and pulled out a pardon card. A pardon card was given to every threshecutioner after a certain amount of rank, loyalty and age. Originally him and Terezi had planned to use it once his blood was discovered. But this was equally important. He took the card and slid the card into a homemade pocket his mate had made for him. It sat just in front of his chest on the inside. Terezi had worked her hand and made him a pocket because his uniform had no pocket at all.

Her sewing hand wasn't as precise as Kanaya's, nor as experienced. But her years crafting her scalemates had given her a wonderful sewing hand. She also had a lot of practice with sewing up her uniforms he ruined during grabby or rough sex. She had already gone through several outfits. Terezi was one of a kind to him. She could cook, sew, kill, she could do anything and look hot doing it. Her love was everything he needed, their daughter was all the more of a bonus. She was also such an amazing mother, their daughter loved her, she provided love and care for their daughter. She had been willing to lay her life down for their daughter. He swore she was probably better than a human mother, though he had no comparisons.

Karkat left his hive on a mission, to save his family. He arrived at work to glares. It wasn't too common, he was well liked at work, he did sufficient work and stayed late enough.

"Are you ready to turn yourself in Karkat?" His boss asked, coming to him.

"No." He pulled out his pardon card, handing it to him. "I want to use this for my matesprit."

"Not for the kid?"

"Of course not." His boss pulled his coworker off to the side, instructing him to go release Terezi, handing him the card to place in her file.

"But you are aware she won't be able to keep her job. Pardoned or not, it's illegal and she could be a bad face for justice." Karkat sighed. She loved her job for sure, but he had a point. The one fighting for justice, technically breaking a law? That's not justice, it's unjust.

"And I suppose, if her mother is out of jail, so should our daughter? She has no reason to still be imprisoned." His boss looked up at him and sighed.

"I suppose. Fine Karkat." He walked him out to his matesprit, watching his coworker unchain her. Her sniffer gazed upon him and watched him. He nodded to her, telling her with his eyes that everyone would be safe. But before she ran to him, she ran to her child and lifted her up, holding her close. No words were needed, just each other. He watched before approaching them and kneeling to hug them both.

“Ms Pyrope, I hope you’re aware that there is no way they’ll allow you to continue your career. There’s a good chance you won’t be able to find a career that will even take you with your disability.” She stood up, glaring at him.

“And why can’t I just continue to be a legislator? So what if I’m blind? I’m a damn good legislator. Shouldn’t that be enough?” Karkat’s boss glares at her.

“And when you’re doing your thing, they’ll see you’re blind and immediately put you on the stand. ‘You’re a law breaker, why shouldn’t they get away with it? You did.’ It’s clear you’d lose much more cases if you continued.”

“I haven’t lost any!”

 **  
**“You’ll lose all of them! As of now, for the sake of justice, you are stripped of your title. Now get out of my sight lowblood.” She glared at him, lifting her daughter up and furiously exiting the room. Karkat looked at him, sighing as he hurried after his matesprit, calling for her to wait.


	12. 6 Sweeps

Sekaii yelled angrily as she hit her desk. The six sweep old huffed as she leaned against it. She buried her head into her arms as she sat down. Being grounded with a load of homework was the worst. She glared at her backpack, kicking it aside. She had her father's temper -just as her parents' had hoped she wouldn't. They had wanted her to have her for the most part mother's calm-. Karkat was out at work, Crabdad was out shopping, Terezi was the only one home aside from her daughter. She told Karkat to stop overreacting to who remembered what, but her temper, matching his, ended in a vicious argument, with Sekaii being sent to her room. That night Terezi, the usual mediator tried to talk sense into Karkat that she didn’t really need to be punished but just flipped over and pretended to sleep.

Terezi, feeling bad for her daughter, came up to her room, knocking on the door. “Go away.” Her daughter said, looking away from the door, scuttling towards her recuperacoon. Terezi sighed and opened the door, coming in with a plate. She kneeled down, handing her the plate of something she had learned to make from the humans, called a “hamburger”. It was her child’s favorite, a thick juicy burger, topped with lettuce, onions, mustard and some of Terezi’s special spices.

Sekaii looked at it, wanting it desperately. She looked back up at her mother, setting the plate down and hugging her. “Thank you mommy” She pulled back and lifted her burger, tearing into it, eating it rather violently. Terezi smiled and took the plate while she ate, exiting her room. It’d be best if Karkat just didn’t know about this, he wouldn’t like that she went easy on their child after he had grounded her, then put his foot down on the matter.

The last time that happened, Sekaii had gotten a D in a class, Karkat grounded Sekaii. Terezi tried to tell him it was okay, she just needed to do a bit better and it’d be fine. She made the mistake, however, of telling him to calm down. He blew up at her and went to sleep on the couch. The next day they just played pretend that it hadn’t happened.

Even as a fired troll, she still believed deeply in law and justice, and what was happening to her daughter was not justice. Karkat would insist he’s the law within this hive though, and he was kind of right, she moved in with him, if either one would be kicked out, it’d be her. Of course she knew he wouldn’t but he did have the upper hand if they were going there. Besides most of the time she just went along with it. He was an excellent lover, he provided for them and treated her right. He was even still hot, a hot muscular chest, lovely eyes, a nice cute ass. The only thing weaning was his hair, starting to whiten a bit due to stress over the sweeps.

Terezi however was still looking good, holding up well as she aged. Her hair was still lush, a thick black color, completely natural, no dye or anything to make it look younger. Her face was wrinkle free, no aging marks on her skin, she could easily pass for a young ten sweep old again, who would suspect her for fourteen sweeps? Her breasts sagged a little, though not enough for it to be noticeable unless compared to a younger troll’s breast.

Their daughter had grown from a small girl to a lovely teen. Her hair long and pretty, she wore a pretty teal skirt. Her face always holding a pretty smile. Her curves weren't very prominent yet as she was still growing, yet she was already getting near her mother's height. Occasionally at nights Karkat would cry to Terezi about how much sje was growing. She was very much daddy's little girl, and he had made her his little princess. He couldn't stand her growing up in front of him.

 **  
**Crabdad had aged, he clearly wasn't going to last much longer. With Terezi home all day, he had taken a more passive role in the family, a more relaxed one. He'd go for walks, read the paper or sleep, sometimes Karkat would take him out to do something. Karkat had spent a lot of time with him lately, he wanted to make up time with his dad before he was gone. Terezi was actually worried Karkat would break when his dad was gone...


	13. Crabdad

It had been such a peaceful quiet day before Karkat was called out into the field. Soon it got messy due to a rookie’s careless mistake. Many were dead, Karkat was okay, so was the stupid rookie, but a bit of the threshecutioners were dead, along with those they were to kill. Once he was back at the office, he picked up his phone from his locker, noticing he missed a few calls from Terezi. He smiled at thought of his matesprit calling him, likely to tell him something silly. He closed his locker and headed out to his car,  dialing up his matesprit as he got in. The phone rang as he started the car and left the lot towards his hive.

 

"Karkles! Goddamnit finally!" That wasn't what he expected to hear.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Just hurry home! Please!" She hung up on him. Karkat rolled his eyes. What a great day it was. He sped up a bit, lucky to have a ticket free threshecutioner license. He sped down the road, a bit concerned for what might have happened to his beloved matesprit. He pulled into his driveway, turning off his car fast and sprinting inside. He saw Terezi and Sekaii crying on the couch, Terezi holding Sekaii. He looked at them, face full of concern.

 

“What happened?!” He almost demanded, his blood pusher slowly going back to normal.

 

“It’s your dad… Upstairs…” He stood there, eyes widening as he sprinted upstairs fast, his blood pusher spiking back up. He moved as fast as he could, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw his lusus in the doorway of his respite, face up, eyes closed and motionless.

 

“Dad?!” He moved to him, kneeling beside him, shaking him softly. His dad made no moves, Karkat’s eyes filling with tears. He held onto him, holding onto his claw. He knew this would happen but that didn’t change anything, he was still hurting inside, he never said it, but he loved his dad, he couldn’t handle losing him. All he could do now was do to his dad as trolls did to the dead, leave them outside. It was the closest they did to disposing of the dead. He lifted him up and came down, tears blurring his vision. He carried him out the back door, keeping his head down in hopes that his tears would be mistakenly seen as maroon instead of bright red. He held his father as he carried him out passed his territory, setting him down sadly. He sighed before turning back around and hurrying home before he was seen. He entered his hive before falling to his knees, crying loudly. Terezi entered the room, Sekaii left crying in the other room.

  
“Karkles? Maybe we should take the weekend and go to the getaway hive.” He hesitantly nodded, making no moves. The getaway hive is what they called Terezi’s old hive, they used it as a hive to go when they needed time away from theirs, almost like a summer hive but they went there all times of the year. This was a good time to get away from the hive to help ease the pain. Terezi heaved Karkat up, wrapping an arm around him, letting him put his arm on her shoulder. She led him into the main room, setting him on the couch to cry with their daughter. Right now she was the strongest one, she loved Crabdad but she didn’t have the best bond with him, not like the others. She headed upstairs to prepare for their weekend, sighing. What could she do, she couldn’t handle being the only strong one here, she was used to both of the being strong to hold each other up, but she was the only one who could do it now, she knew to dread this day, she frowned as she thought, a few tears shedding from her eyes.


	14. Conclusion

Karkat couldn’t believe the tears he was shedding. He held Terezi in his arms, she was crying with him, but not as much. They both knew this day would come, but now that it was passing, they both couldn’t help but cry. They thought they were prepared, but wrong they were; they weren’t prepared at all. Karkat clutched Terezi tight, almost like he was scared she’d leave him too. Terezi held him in reassurance, teal tears on his sweater.

It wasn’t easy to let your child move out, not when she was your only child. She had a loving matesprit and a hateful Kismesis, and now her own hive, away from her parents, it made her parents proud, yet sad to see her go. They both knew she’d be okay, but it wasn’t okay to watch her go, they spent so long caring for her, it was like losing a piece of their lives.

Sekaii got her mother's beauty, brains and her father's temper. In the end she was a mix between her parent's heights, four inches taller than her mother and four shorter than her father leaving her at a near perfect five four.

Sekaii ended up following her father into his line of threshecutioner work. She loved the fact that she could execute someone legally, yet wear a cute frilly dress, with her long hair. She looked cute and innocent yet a killer for justice.

Her parents were so proud of her, she was doing so well in life, her father loved that she followed his footsteps, and her mother adored the fact that she fought for justice. She made her parents so proud, but so sad for leaving. It almost kept her from leaving but they all knew she had to go eventually. She needed to grow up and move on and they could use more alone time together.

What Sekaii didn’t know was that her parents had talked about Terezi moving back into her hive since they had only moved in together because they were having a grub. They talked about Karkat staying in his hive and Terezi in hers, but the idea was thrown out when they both decided that after nearly ten sweeps living together, they’d both get lonely and more likely miss each other quickly. Spending ten sweeps eating meals together, sleeping beside one another, making plans together and most of all raising a grub together; would surely make living alone sad and lonely.

Especially now that Terezi had spent the last ten sweeps cooking for her family, switching with Crabdad until his death two sweeps ago. Karkat never really learned how to cook, he always had Crabdad and then Terezi to lean on, besides he was always stressed from work that Terezi wouldn’t let him. After the first few kitchen fires he had making simple boxed meals, she wouldn’t even let him use the stove.

The idea was tossed out, deciding that while they didn’t NEED each other, they needed each other. Terezi was there for support for Karkat, loving support who wasn’t afraid to yell at him when he needed it, and Karkat there to support her in what she needed and to keep her grounded so she wouldn’t go off doing some unimaginably weird things he knew she would. He swore to her he’d protect her, but she laughed and just hugged him, reassuring she didn’t need protection. Though Karkat was serious and kept her safe in his hive, and once the idea was tossed out, he had no plans of letting her go. He had lost Crabdad, his daughter, the thick blackness of his hair due to stress, he wasn’t going to let her go.

On the matter of Karkat’s stress, his hair while it wasn’t thinning quite yet, his hair was definitely streaking quite white in certain places on his head. Terezi however, without the stress of a job, maintained her young looks. Though without her job her life had grown to be somewhat dull, taking up a few creative hobbies, such as making more handmade scalemates and other types of plushes. Her art didn’t stop there though, she drew and painted for friends and such. She worked on commissions after she woke up most mornings, she would’ve been productive in cleaning the hive, but when it’s just undoing one night’s mess, it didn’t take long. It was usually bring in a newspaper, straighten up the table a little and she was done. Even now with just the two of them it’d be cleaner now, or messier, depending on if they’d have more sex or not. They did have an entire hive to do it in now, if they did it more places, she would have more places to clean. She didn’t mind that, she’d get his bulge and she’d have more things to do while he was gone.

Karkat set Terezi aside, getting up. He pushed himself up the stairs, looking into his daughter’s old room. She had left the bed bare, just the mattress on her girly bed frame. The walls were white with ribbons painted on that she had asked her mother to do when she was younger. He smiled as he looked around, remembering several memories like when she told him she wanted to be a threshecutioner like him. Her first steps, her first words, even her first outburst. Karkat sat on her recupracoon, sighing, remembering the nights he had to read her to sleep. He wiped his eyes again, sighing. He already missed his daughter.

Terezi had come up while he was remembering, putting a hand on his shoulder, offering him a smile. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in and clutching her tight. She slowly reached around, patting his back.

“You know this means we did a good job.” She told him, sighing softly, kissing his forehead.

 **  
**“I know” He held her tight. “But I miss her so much.” He looked up at her and kissing her softly, a sad soft kiss.


End file.
